Ain't Nobody
by Mamfees
Summary: Started this a while a go, finally found some time to add some extra bits. Basically B&B, with an old 80's tune thrown in.
1. Captured Effortlessly

**Hi - boring stuff first, I don't own anything to do with Bones, or Ain't Nobody. Have loved this song for a long time, but recently realised the beginning fitted B&B quite well, hope you agree!**

_**

* * *

**__**Captured effortlessly**_

_**That's the way it was**_

_**Happened so naturally**_

_**I did not know it was love**_

They arrived at her apartment after dropping off a rather drunk and emotional Sweets. Laughing at the irony of their evening, counselling the young therapist, they climbed out of the SUV. Booth followed her in, not waiting for the unnecessary invitation and helped himself to a beer. Bones wandered of to her bedroom, returning shortly in sweatpants and tank top. They settled on the sofa, agreed on some music and relaxed as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It was comfortable and effortless, a position they'd found themselves in more and more in recent times. They spoke of everything and nothing, until till suddenly Booth decided enough was enough..

"Temperance.."

_Ok he never calls me Temperance. _Bones looked a Booth curiously, nodding gently, letting him know she was listening.

"…I…", he stopped not sure if he should continue, or if he should, where to start.

"Yes, Booth?", he well and truly had her attention now. He couldn't look her in the eye, and she could hear a slight tremble in his voice.

"I…I don't think Sweet's is all that good with the whole 'I can tell if your lying' thing".

"What makes you say that?"

_Hmm, not where I thought the conversation was going but I'll go with it._

After what seemed like a small eternity, he settles closer to her on the sofa, turns and faces her and for the first time that evening, he looks straight in to her sparkling, slightly confused, blue eyes. She can feel her pulse racing at his close proximity, she holds his stare, not being able to recognise the look in his eyes.

"Well, I've been lying, kidding myself even, for quite some time now …"

She stays silent, her confused look unaltered. He takes this as a sign he should continue.

"and he hasn't seemed to have noticed". His voice drops to a soft whisper,

"But I can't lie any more Temperance".

_Oh god why does if affect me so much to hear him say my name like that. _She starts to turn away, to hide her emotions and the slight blush rising to her cheeks, but to no avail. He holds her in place and simply confesses,

"I love you"

_**The next thing I felt was**_

_**You holding me close**_

_**What was I gonna do?**_

_**I let myself go**_

_Oh wow, did he just say he loved me._

His strong arms enveloped her in to what was no longer just a 'guy hug' . He could feel her uneasy breathing and her heart pounding. He know her too well to know, that right about now she'd be panicking, over thinking things, trying to apply logic or science to his statement. So he was greatly surprised to hear her breathing calm, and feel it gently caressing ear.

"You know what I agree. Sweets seems to be clueless when we are lying".

He could feel his heart thundering is his chest, threatening to escape and shatter all over her wooden floors. He said too much, she was brushing him off._ Wait did she say we?_

"Booth, I too can't lie more. You've broken down my walls, became apart of my life, shown me so much, shown me what I've missed all these years by not letting people in. Shown me what love is. I..I love you t-"

He didn't wait for her to finish, he heard enough. His lips caressed hers gently in a slow passionate kiss, full of angst, tension, passion, longing, love every pent up emotion felt between the two for the past three years. She let her self go in to his kiss, not wanting this moment to end. Unfortunately, the sound of Booths phone interrupted them from their embrace. Booth checked the caller ID,

"Cullen?"

* * *

**Let me know what you think, there are possibly 4 more chapters if you think I should continue. Thanks for reading x**


	2. I've Been Waiting For You

**I just have to say a big huge thanks to all the lovely reviews, and for all those that added me to their alerts. I was honestly shocked that my first piece went down so well. Here's the next bit, since you all asked so nicely :)**

_**

* * *

**__**I've been waiting for you**_

_**It's been so long**_

_**I knew just what I would do**_

_**When I heard your song**_

It had been six weeks since their late night confessions. Six weeks of panic. Six weeks of angst. Six weeks of wonder. Six weeks since Cullen had called in his best agents for a highly top secret undercover operation. Six weeks since they'd spoken.

Six weeks for her to truly think about the implications of their parting words.

When he'd left her that night after his superior's call, he didn't know how long he'd be gone, or when he'd be able to make contact. He told her all he could, it wasn't much. He was to leave straightaway. Not even aloud to contact Parker. He'd asked her to call Rebecca to explain. She promised she would. They stood at her door in silence, neither knowing what to say. They'd said it all, only to be rudely pulled out of their moment by the shrill of his cell. She looked up at him, fear pumping through her heart, and whispered "I'll wait". He shot her a smile, pulled her in for a soft, brief kiss and quickly left before things escalated and leaving her no longer became an option.

And that's what she'd done, for the past six weeks. Waited. She'd gone to work, with no FBI cases she'd managed to catch up with her back log of limbo cases and wrote half her next book.

She was mindlessly typing away when it happened. The melodic sounds of Keep on Trying coming from her cell. Her heart skipped a beat as she reached for the small electronic item, still checking the caller ID, even though every fibre of her being knew it was him.

_**Filled my heart with your bliss**_

_**Gave me freedom**_

_**You knew I could not resist**_

_**I needed someone**_

He was coming home tomorrow. They caught the gang they'd been after and just had paper work to finish up before they were allowed back. She couldn't believe how excited she was.

She'd thought strongly about what had happened. At first she was surprised at her own admissions. She'd never been one to believe in love, but the way Booth made her feel was complete bliss. She felt like this for some time, but didn't think anything could ever come of it.

She'd spent a long time panicking about the implications of their partnership, but after several long chats with Angela and surprisingly Cam, her fears had quietened to a light and distant murmur. After all, with the exception of the lunch hour for Angela and Hodgins, they had both been in romantic relationships without it effecting their working environment.

She'd panicked about being in a real relationship. Her last relationship, although appeared more on the outside, was not as serious as she'd thought. Sully leaving didn't affect her nearly as much as she thought it might. That, she realised, might have something to do with a certain other FBI agent. She was afraid of commitment, afraid of letting down her walls for the possibility to be hurt again. She cursed her parents for making her feel so alone, and so trapped in the solitude. However, she thought how free she'd felt since that night six weeks ago. No longer alone in the physical sense, but also no longer alone with her feeling for Booth. No longer alone in love.

She wished for tomorrow to come quicker, she needed him. Every part of her needed him. Her eye's ached to see him, her ears longed to hear his voice, her lips tingled with the anticipation of his kiss. She hoped he knew how she much she meant those words. How much she was powerless to resist him in every sense of the word. Yes, tomorrow needed to come quicker for Dr Temperance Brennan.

* * *

** I hope for all those of you who waited that this wasn't a complete let down. The next chapter is going to be from Booth's perspective.**


	3. I Wait For Night Time To Come

I know its been ages since I started this, but things got in the way and just didn't have the time. But things have changed and I was feeling a little inspired to finish this piece. Hope it was worth the wait.

_**

* * *

**_

_**I wait for night time to come  
**_

_**And bring you to me  
**_

_**Can't believe I'm the one  
**_

_**I was so lonely**_

Booth awoke from his hotel room, grateful for the case to be over, to be finally going home to his Bones. He looked at the time and sighed. He had hoped he'd sleep longer, dreaming of her and their reunion. Instead he had to suffer the remaining hours left awake, till he could make his dreams a reality.

The last six weeks had been hell for him. He had no idea how long he was going to be away from her. He hated it. Having finally admitting their feelings, to only be ripped apart for an unknown period of time. It was torture, not in the physical sense, well maybe partly, but more on his heart.

He hadn't been the same man after returning from war. As much as he believed in love, he found it hard to believe someone could love him enough to see past all the things he'd done. He thought he'd finally found someone with Rebecca, but it didn't last. He knew, even though she never admitted it, his past was somewhat of an issue. Most likely because he couldn't open up about it.

It was different with Bones, somehow he felt at ease with her. That first afternoon he opened up to her, he couldn't believe the look of understanding in her eyes and the gentleness of her touch. She didn't judge him, she took him a face value for the man he was today. However, still accepting that who he was then would always be apart of who is now and will be. He'd been lonely with his fears of acceptance, but she'd changed more so that he could ever believe.

_**I feel like no one could feel  
**_

_**I must be dreaming  
**_

_**I want this dream to be real  
**_

_**I need this feeling**_

Hearing her voice earlier had been wonderful. They'd arranged to meet as his apartment in the evening. It was under her instistance that they met there. She figured he'd be more comfortable in his own place, having been away for so long. He thought to himself he'd be comfortable anywhere so long as he was with her, but was touched she was thinking of him. He heard her excitement when she answered, and how the slight worry evident in voice dissipated when he'd told her the reason for the call. He was finished and would be home tomorrow.

He'd drifted back off to sleep for another few hours, this time being woken by a fellow agent reminding him they left for the airport in an hour. He'd been dreaming of her. In fact he'd had the same dream for years. Her warm, gentle mouth caressing his, whispering I love you over and over. Only this time he knew it wasn't just a dream. She had kissed him. She loved him. And tonight, tonight she would know how much he loved truly loved her.

The plane landed in Dulles and part of him wished they'd decided to meet here. It would be hours before they'd be together, it was just too long to wait. And with that thought he hastily made a u-turn, it was time for a detour.


End file.
